


Everything changed

by NosokNosok



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 06:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10804050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NosokNosok/pseuds/NosokNosok
Summary: AU, где Луи и Гарри лучшие друзья. На одной вечеринке они переспали, но на утро об этом забыли. И через несколько дней Луи находит очень интересные фотографии на своем телефоне.





	Everything changed

Старшая школа — это всегда интересно. Потому что вы уже не те подростки, которыми были год назад. Ваша жизнь становится более ответственной, и хоть это не всегда заметно по поведению, в какой-то момент приходит осознание будущего.

Это весело, потому что ты старше, и за три месяца лета в твоей жизни многое поменялось, и ко всему ты теперь относишься по-другому. Но это длится до поры до времени. Потом наваливается учеба, экзамены, личные проблемы и ты пытаешься не сойти с ума.

Парни были друзьями ещё с младшей школы. Все знали, что каждый из них готов горой стать друг за друга. Под конец средней школы, кто-то пустил слух, что их братская любовь, не совсем уж и «братская». Больше всего слухов переходило на Луи с Гарри. Потому что, если Зейн и Лиам быстро дали понять, что они вместе, а на Найла эти слухи не распространялись, потому что все знали, что в его сердце только одна девушка, то Гарри с Луи мучаются уже третий год, каждый раз отвергая слухи о том, что они вместе.

Ближние парней знали, что Луи гей, хотя сам когда-то думал, что ему нравятся только девушки. Но это никак не поменяло их дружбы, после нескольких недель глупых шуточек со стороны Зейна, они об этом забыли и все оставалось точно так же, как и до этого. Но не для Луи.

Он понял, что он гей, когда до него дошло осознание, что он испытывает к Гарри не просто «братскую» любовь. Это случилось спонтанно, без каких-либо истерик и слез. Тем вечером он пришел домой после прогулки с Гарри, и в его голове появилась мысль, что он влюблен в своего лучшего друга. Он тогда всю ночь только и думал об этом, пытаясь понять, как это давно случилось, и что ему теперь делать.

Влюбиться в своего друга, который самый натуральный натурал. Ничего не скажешь, молодец, Луи. 

Решив, что будет лучше сохранить это в тайне, его жизнь шла дальше. Томлинсона, по-правде, ничего не беспокоило. Только теперь Луи приходится часто подавлять в себе мечты и мысли о том, что его чувства взаимны.

Сентябрь подходил к концу, и один из парней школьной футбольной команды устроил огромную вечеринку по поводу недавнего матча, который они успешно выиграли. Атмосфера в доме стояла прекрасная. Вечеринка уже шла полным ходом, и с каждым часом становилось все веселее.

Гарри подходит к бару за новой порцией алкоголя себе и своим друзьям. Стайлс осматривает окружающую его обстановку и не может почти ни на чем сосредоточится. Голова приятно кружится, и на лице расслабленная улыбка. Когда бармен уже собирается разливать напиток, к ним подбегает неизвестная самому Гарри девушка и оставливает бармена.

— Эй, ты чего? — непонимающе спрашивает у неё Гарри.

Девушка какое-то время смотрит блестящими глазами на парня, пытаясь отвести взгляд. Гарри сейчас мокрый, с красными щеками, растрёпанной прической и заплетающимся языком, но все равно продолжает очаровывать всех вокруг себя. Парень был всегда добр, вежлив и отзывчив. Его кудри и ямочки на щеках делали его ещё милее, и хоть Гарри был слегка неуклюж и имел ужасное чувство юмора, его все любили.

Возле этой пары начали собираться остальные подростки, к которым позже подошел Луи. Потому что Гарри ушел за выпивкой и что-то долго его нет. Когда он пробился сквозь толпу к кудрявому, толпа начала ещё больше радоваться.

— Луи! Как хорошо, что ты тут! Мы только что уговорили твоего друга, — прокричал какой-то парень прям в ухо Томлинсону.

— Уговорили на что? -непонимающе переспросил он.

— Ложись, — проигнорировал вопрос Луи, кто-то толкнул парня ближе к барной стойке.

Наверное, если бы не приличная доза алкоголя в организме Луи, которая затмевала сознание, он бы запротестовал и стал вырываться. Но мозг Луи в этот момент думал, что сейчас будет весело. Поэтому, поддавшись толпе, он оказывается без футболки на барной стойке.

Рядом стоит смущенно улыбающийся Гарри, а сзади можно услышать старые шутки его друзей. Когда на тело Луи стали сыпать соль и на соски класть дольки лайма, он понял, что сейчас будет происходить. Гарри подали рюмку текилы и все началось. Собравшись духом — потому что не на каждой вечеринке слизываешь соль с торса лучшего друга — Гарри припал к телу Луи.

Как только язык встретился с солью на коже Луи, Гарри будто снесло крышу. Усердно вылизывая каждый участок кожи, где была соль, Стайлс оторвался, выпивая алкоголь и зубами беря дольку лайма на соске друга, нарочно прикусывая его. Страстно вылизывая сосок Луи, он приступил ко второму, не сбавляя темпа.

Луи, с того момента, как Гарри стал проводить языком по его торсу, слизывая соль, ели сдерживался, чтобы не застонать. Не каждый день человек, который тебе нравится до безумия, старательно вылизывает и засасывает твои соски с таким желанием. Ведь Гарри мог сделать это быстро и без особого энтузиазма. Гарри и Луи наслаждались этим моментом, сами того не понимая.

Толпа все это время не переставала ликовать. Все были удивлены тем, как красиво они смотрелись. Но парням было все равно. Когда Гарри смог оторваться от нежной кожи Луи, сквозь весь шум был слышен полу-вздох полу-стон. Непонятно было только чей он: толпы, Гарри или Луи.

*

Через несколько дней, Луи лениво лежал у себя в комнате, копавшись в телефоне. Его тело с прошлой вечеринки все еще болело. И если он думал, что это обычная крепатура, то сейчас он не уверен в этом. Его бедра, ноги и соски ужасно болели, и Луи остается только гадать, что с ним случилось на вечеринке. Хотя, может, боль в ногах можно было понять, но соски?

Просматривая фотографии, сделанные той ночью, его внимание привлекло два снимка, которые он не видел раньше, и не помнит, когда он их сделал. Открыв первый, Луи опешил.

Снимок был сделан со стороны Луи, на его раздвинутые ноги, между которых разместился Гарри. Кудрявый зубами схватился за резинку боксерок Луи, оттягивая её. Следующий снимок ещё более откровенным. На нем Луи уже был без нижнего белья, а Гарри все так же находился между его ног. Он прикусывал кожу на внутренней стороне бедра Томлинсона, одной рукой обхватив ногу, а вторая получилась на фото смазанной. Но понятно было сразу, что она направлялась к члену Луи, который лежал на его животе. Сам Гарри смотрел в камеру подчиняющим взглядом. Под пристальным взглядом зеленых глаз (хоть и с фотографии), Луи бросило в жар. Это выглядело лучше, чем все его грязные мысли перед сном.

Луи, нервно сглотнув, стал перелистывать фотографии с одной на другую. У них с Гарри был секс? Натурал Гарри переспал с Луи? В голове полная каша, и Луи не знает: радоваться ему, или же все-таки радоваться нечему.

Долго не думая, Луи решает отправить эти фото Гарри. Потому что он его друг, и он имеет право знать.

«ОМГ. Наконец то ты отправил эти фото. Я уже думал, что не дождусь.» 16.21

«Выглядит очень горячо. хх» 16.21

«???»16.25

«Я ничего не помню с той ночи, Гарри»16.25

«Мы переспали?»16.26

«Ты правда ничего не помнишь?»16.27

«Да. Я только сейчас нашел эти фотографии»16.27

Молчание. Луи был в замешательстве. Его уже волновал больше не тот факт, что они переспали, а то, что он не знает, что он сказал Гарри в ту ночь. Если он сболтнул Гарри лишнего, и теперь он знает о его влюбленности, то после этого Луи не сможет смотреть тому в глаза.

«Мы можем встретиться?»16.38

Через 20 минут Луи был возле дома Стайлсов. Его ладошки потели, а коленки предательски тряслись. Он ужасно нервничал и боялся звонить в дверь, поэтому стоял у входа, решаясь.

«Я слышал, как ты подъезжал к дому. Можешь заходить. Я в своей комнате.»

Выругавшись про себя, Луи вошел в дом и направился в комнату Гарри. Зайдя внутрь, он застал Гарри, сидящего на кровати спиной к нему. Когда дверь за Луи закрылась, Гарри встал с кровати, оттягивая свою футболку вниз.

Нервничает,— отметил про себя Луи, полностью осмотрев Гарри. Его голову посетила мысль, что Гарри сейчас ему скажет что-то в духе: «Ну, с каждым бывает. Мы были пьяны, что только мы не делали на не трезвую голову. Давай лучше оставим это между нами и забудем на долгие годы». И все, конец их дружбе. От этой мысли по телу Томлинсона прошлась дрожь.

Первое время они молчали. Гарри смотрел в пол, а Луи на Гарри. Всю эту неделю он знал, что произошло и вел себя так, словно ничего не было. Ему точно все равно на меня. Он не гей. Пора бы уже смириться.

— Ты помнишь, что случилось той ночью? — пытаясь не выдавать свой дрожащий голос, первым спросил Луи.

— Да, — просто ответил Гарри, переводя взгляд на Луи. — А ты, как я понял, нет?

— Ничего не помню, — нервно усмехнулся Луи, пытаясь теперь избежать встречи глазами с Гарри.

— Ты мне расскажешь?

И Гарри рассказывает. Рассказывает все, начиная с того, что помнит с самой вечеринки, подробно рассказывая о случае на барной стойке и заканчивая тем, что они ели дошли до какой-то спальни, потому что не могли перестать целоваться.

Луи, который с каждым словом заливался краской все больше, не мог поверить в слова Гарри. Насколько сильно он был пьян, что забыл такое? Он просто не мог поверить.

— После того как мы переспали, я уже почти уснул. Ты знаешь, алкоголь, танцы, жаркий секс все-таки утомляли. И, когда я почти заснул, ты мне сказал, что…- Гарри остановился.Что-то не так. Луи насторожился, но не стал ничего говорить, ожидая, когда парень продолжит.

— Ты сказал, что давно ждал этого, и что влюблен в меня два года, Луи, — на выдохе проговорил Гарри, закрывая потом глаза. На его щеках появился румянец, и он пытался спрятать его, закрывая лицо руками.

После этой фразы сердце Луи развалилось на куски. Именно этого он и боялся. Он не хотел, чтобы Гарри так узнал о его влюбленности. Луи было стыдно и больно за свой поступок.

— И что ты… Что ты ответил?

— Я поцеловал тебя, и сказал, что это взаимно, — после длительной паузы, выдавил из себя Гарри. — Тогда я подумал, что ты сказал правду. Ты попросил меня пока никому не рассказывать о наших отношениях, я с тобой был полностью согласен. Эта неделя была довольно нагруженной, у нас обоих почти не было времени нормально поговорить…

Гарри замолчал. Ему было больно, потому что сейчас он понял, что Луи соврал ему той ночью. Соврал, и всю эту неделю Гарри жил в мечтал о Луи, который наконец-то его. Все начало рушиться, как карточный домик, от порыва ветра.

— Гарри, я тебе тогда сказал правду, — после того, как Луи понял только что сказанное парнем, сказал он.

Гарри действительно ответил ему взаимностью. Он спит? Если да, то Луи не хочет, чтобы этот сон заканчивался. Гарри, который все время доказывал, какой он натурал, сейчас сидит в объятиях Томлинсона, и шепчет о том, как он рад. Луи держит себя в руках, чтобы не завизжать как девочка-подросток.

— Ну, и… Секс у нас вышел хорошим? — Луи пытается не смотреть на Гарри, но тот только усмехается.

— Хочешь убедиться в этом прямо сейчас?

В комнате стало слишком жарко из-за фразы Гарри. Оба они пытаются дышать глубже, но ладонь Стайлса ложится прямо возле пояса джинсов Луи, и это слишком возбуждает.

Томлинсон так нуждался в близости с Гарри, о прикосновениях и вот, сейчас это происходит. Их зрительный контакт не прерывался, пока зеленоглазый не потянул Луи к себе, сжимая его плечи.

— Отныне ты мой, — резко выдыхает Гарри, — только мой.

— Ты же натурал, — шепчет голубоглазый, дразня парня.

— Я теперь тоже твой, — Стайлс не медлит и быстро целует шатена. Поцелуй быстро стал горячим и Луи поднимает одну руку, чтобы погладить мягкие кудряшки Гарри, а вторая рука удобно расположилась на бедре.

Возбуждение с каждым поцелуем набирало обороты, поэтому Стайлс быстро снял с Луи футболку и стал оставлять засосы на оголённой коже. Луи нравилось чувствовать себя чем-то, что Гарри не захочет когда-либо отпускать, нравилось, что это происходит не под действием алкоголя, а возбуждения.

Стайлс укусил сосок Луи, заставляя последнего задыхаться. Пусть с той пьяной ночи прошло достаточно дней, но они всё ещё были немного чувствительными после всего внимания, что им подарил Гарри той ночью. Сейчас, член Луи требовал больше внимания, чем соски.

— Снимем это, — уверенно произносит Гарри и сам начинает избавляться от собственной одежды, не забыв достать из кармана штанов пакетик со смазкой, — презерватива нет, но… 

— Ничего страшного, я верю тебе, — Луи облизал губы, пытаясь, сосредоточится на дыхании, но слишком манящие глаза Гарри мешали этому. Внутри всё сгорало от нетерпения.

Через считаные минуты, Томлинсон лежал на животе и тихо всхлипывал, пока Гарри сминал его ягодицы. Не сильные шлепки сменялись быстрыми поцелуями, а потом резкая вспышка.

\- Гарри, — громко стонет голубоглазый, чувствуя внутри себя палец парня.

Тот не обратил внимания на своё имя, продолжая толкаться пальцами и кусать спину Луи. На коже уже были видны красные пятна, что только подливало масло в огонь. Да, сейчас в их крови не было алкоголя, но Томлинсон точно чувствовал себя опьянённым.

— Тише, мой мальчик, — шепчет Гарри, покрывая поцелуями шею шатена и проникая ещё одним пальцем. Луи был узким и хорошо чувствовал всю длину пальцев парня, но он всё равно старался полностью расслабиться. Луи знал, что только с Гарри ему будет так хорошо. Тепло разливалось по его телу, когда Гарри наконец коснулся того самого местечка, что на ногах с силой пожались пальцы.

— Гарри, не могу, — стонет Луи, пытаясь повернуть голову вбок, чтобы посмотреть на Гарри. Но лицо второго оказывается слишком близко, поэтому они мокро целуются, постанывая друг другу в рот. По просьбе шатена, Стайлс суёт ещё и третий палец, поражаясь такой узости.

Гарри быстро достаёт из-под подушки пакетик с оставшейся смазкой и выдавливает себе на пальцы, распределяя по всему члену.

— Всё хорошо, Лу, — громко шепчет шатен, проводя членом по сжимающей дырочке и медленно проникая только головкой.

Голубоглазый только громко дышит, опять поворачивая голову и получая поцелуй в щёку. Стайлс ещё немного дразниться, и входит быстрым движением, отчего Луи громко стонет, и пару слезинок скатываются по щёкам, потому что Гарри практически сразу смог задеть его простату.

Гарри двигался резко, заставляя шатена содрогаться от удовольствия, которое распространялось по его телу, заставляя выстанывать имя парня, который не скрывал своей улыбки. Теперь, этот разбитый мальчик будет принадлежать только ему. Луи будет стонать только имя Гарри и ничьё больше. Зеленоглазый не может удержаться и опять припадает губами к спине шатена, целуя каждую родинку.

— Кончи, любимый, — медленно сказал кудрявый, засасывая мочку ушка Луи, и его голос был более глубоким.

Томлинсон выпускает из своих пальцев простыню и перемещает руку к себе на член. Из-за грязных словечков Гарри, Луи быстро кончает в свой кулак и на белые простыни. Слишком громкие стоны и само зрелище подводит Стайлса к пику, отчего его движения стали ещё быстрыми.

— Сейчас, — предупреждает он и с коротким криком кончает внутри шатена, обхватывая его плечи и прижимаясь носом к затылку Луи.

— Чёртов натурал, — хрипит шатен, пока Гарри медленно выходит из него и бережно вытирает вытекающую свою сперму и чуть засохшую с живота самого Луи.

— Тебе же понравилось, — шепчет Гарри, спустя какое-то время, — я хочу, чтобы так было всегда.

Луи ничего не отвечает, потому что слишком устал и слишком счастлив. Он только кивает и широко улыбается, когда чувствует руку Гарри, поглаживавшую его живот.

*

Сейчас, когда эти двое собирают вещи в университет, и со смехом вспоминают ту вечеринку. Они будут жить вместе, заведут кота, а у Луи в телефоне Гарри все так же подписан «Натурал».

**Author's Note:**

> https://ficbook.net/readfic/5419958


End file.
